Viscera Cleanup Detail Wiki
Welcome to the Official Viscera Cleanup Detail Wiki! Warning: this wiki contains blood, gore and other graphic images and themes featured in Viscera Cleanup Detail. This wiki provides all the information an interplanetary Janitor may require about the tools, maps, updates, and other topics in Viscera Cleanup Detail, developed and published by RuneStorm. The red ribbon at the top of the wiki features pages useful for your custodial duties. For specific topics, use the search box at the top. To get rid of the annoying ads, please register or log into Wikia at the top right. Viscera Cleanup Detail is a first-person janitorial simulation game which takes the player into bloody, horrific scifi environments they must clean up and restore to original top condition. RuneStorm provides the following introduction: Disaster! An alien invasion and subsequent infestation have decimated this facility. Many lives were lost, the facility was ruined and the aliens were unstoppable. All hope was lost until one survivor found the courage to fight back and put the aliens in their place! It was a long and horrific battle as the survivor dueled with all manner of horrific life-forms and alien mutations, but our hero won out in the end and destroyed the alien menace! Humanity was saved! Unfortunately, the alien infestation and the heroic efforts of the courageous survivors have left rather a mess thoughout the facility. As the janitor, it is your duty to get this place cleaned up. So grab your mop and roll up your sleeves, this is gonna be one messy job. Today you're on Viscera Cleanup Detail! Viscera Cleanup Detail (VCD for short) gives a completely new take on sci-fi and horror games, as the player must experience the horrors of picking up after the hero, rather than being the hero themselves. The player's job is to clean up messes "in the aftermath of a sci-fi horror event".As seen on RuneStorm's own webpage. This must be done by disposing of human and alien body parts, mopping up blood and other substances, repairing damaged parts of the environment, and destroying all debris that may have resulted from the onslaught. This game was released on Steam's Early Access program to very positive user-reviews.As of 9th June 2015: 2,419 reviews give overall a score of Very Positive. Reaching version 1.0 on the 23rd of October, 2015. Viscera Cleanup Detail offers two spin-off games, Viscera Cleanup Detail: Santa's Rampage and Viscera Cleanup Detail: Shadow Warrior (article pending write). Players may also buy Viscera Cleanup Detail: House of Horror, a DLC including a new level and large amount of new content. NOTE: As of November 2015, the previously separate Santa's Rampage and Shadow Warrior DLCs have been merged into the main game, along with their assets (Shadow Warrior asset licensing rules are pending) and respective achievements (which must be unlocked again due to technical/merging restrictions). The Viscera Cleanup Detail Wiki always needs people to help out! Existing articles may be outdated, lacking information, or even displaying incorrect information. You can help by fixing up existing articles or even creating new ones! To create a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. (WARNING: while relevant articles are greatly welcomed, spam articles anything unrelated to Viscera Cleanup Detail or this wiki will be deleted as soon as possible. If this persists, you will be blocked. But don't let this scare you as long as you want to help this wiki!) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may wish to check out the tutorial. *Adding content: **Every wiki has two lists of articles that need some help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there! **There is also a filtered "Things to do" list on the Community Portal page, if you need a specific target! **Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! (This is a biggie just as creating articles is. Please upload relevant images if you can!) **You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ;Talk and more... *Every article has a talk page (or comment section) attached. *Use it! We want to hear what you have to say! *You don't even have to create an account! logo, as it appeared on a menu prior to a format change update.|centre]] |centre]] |centre]] |centre]] Click the circle and press "Vote!" to vote for your favourite main menu screen! Please note: voting is easy and does not require an account. Poll topics will be switched periodically. How often do you use the J-HARM? All the time Often Not often Almost never Never note polls may not be visible to mobile users Category:Browse